The Only Elmo in Grouchland Poop Anyone Has Ever Made
The Only Elmo in Grouchland Poop Anyone Has Ever Made is a YouTube Poop film. Plot Elmo spends time with his favorite blanket. When Zoe wants to play with it, Elmo does not want to share it, resulting in a tug-of-war leading to Telly Monster accidentally taking it away while rollerskating uncontrollably. Oscar the Grouch ends up catching it, sneezes on it, and throws it into his trash can. Since Oscar was not in his trash can when Elmo finds out, he goes into the trash can, where he finds his blanket, but Elmo and his blanket soon fall through a tunnel (which Oscar ends up witnessing and only says, "Have a nice trip! Heh heh!!"). Elmo winds up in Grouchland, a world filled with Grouches and other characters. The evil Swag King Boo then arrives to take the various belongings: *Elmo's greeting card. *Papa Bear's spaghet. *Lamp oil. *A toaster. *A velvet painting of Selena Gomez. *Elmo's blanket. This is part of Swag King Boo's plan to destroy Sesame Street and turn it into a casino, so Elmo meets a rapper named Alien, who shows Elmo where Swag King Boo's castle is, and Elmo sets off to save Sesame Street. Meanwhile, Oscar tells the gang that Elmo went into Grouchland, and they all go in search of Elmo. Once in Grouchland, however, they get arrested and thrown in jail since it's against the law to have to write an essay on such a super sailorific, sunshiny day. Swag King Boo is aware that Elmo is on an adventure to save Sesame Street, and has his henchmen, Weegee and the Faces of Evil, stop Elmo from saving Sesame Street. They trick Elmo into going into a shortcut, which leads to the palace of Homer Simpson. There, when he learns that he's going to Swag King Boo's castle and is believed to be one of Swag King Boo's spies, he has Elmo take the ultimate challenge: blow him OVER 9000 raspberries in 1 hour, which Elmo succeeds. When Elmo gets closer, Swag King Boo gets Big Arch to give Elmo a free sample of his Super Freeze Breath and moves on to Plan B: destroy the Earth with his Super Ainis Cupcake head Space Station after creating and hiring a doppelgänger to destroy Sesame Street. Big Arch freezes Elmo with his gun and tosses him away. Elmo goes through many stages of preparing to give up, unitl the Spring Breakers encourage him to keep trying. Back at the jail, Alien busts in with his car to tell Elmo's friends that Elmo is on his way to Swag King Boo's castle. Oscar, admitting that Elmo is his friend, decides to yell out to the Grouches and characters outside that, although Grouches hate working together, they must take a stand. The others agree, and they get let out of jail to team up and stop Swag King Boo from stealing any more of their stuff for his new casino. Elmo and the others soon show up and confront Swag King Boo, but Swag King Boo decides to take Elmo's blanket away. The Spring Breakers soon get hold of the blanket, and tell Swag King Boo that they're going to give it to Elmo, constantly giving Swag King Boo a headshot (which turns out to be a false Swag King Boo). However, Swag King Boo's Super Ainis Cupcake head Space Station approaches, so Elmo goes to Ssssco Wholesale to buy Shrek. Swag King Boo fires his cannon, but Elmo's friends are rescued by the Spring Breakers, leading the space station being frozen solid. However, it eventually breaks free, and the crew ends up in danger, but luckily, Elmo buids a teleporter and sends Shrek to defeat Swag King Boo once and for all, and Elmo decides to share his blanket with Zoe. In a post-credits scene, Swag King Boo and Weegee wake up and find themselves in a backyard in a grey world. Then, Swag King Boo furiously attempts to attack Weegee by throwing an interdimensional trampoline at him, but the Boo misses, and the trampoline lands on the ground safely. The Kero Kero Bonito song "Trampoline" plays as Swag King Boo's blunder causes Sarah Midori Perry to kidnap both of them and escort them to an alternate, confetti-spewed universe. Weegee suggests that they use the interdimensional Lamborghini, but Swag King Boo is angry at Weegee for ducking out of the way, leading the Boo chasing the plumber around the trampoline. Sarah Midori Perry meets the confetti-spewed versions of her, Swag King Boo, and Weegee to enjoy their time at the universe while watching the chase. Sources Video *Elmo in Grouchland *Hotel Mario *Sonic For Hire *SpongeBob SquarePants *Tootsie Pop commercial *Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon *Mad *Yoshi's Crafted World *The Three Bears *Super Mario Sunshine *Spring Breakers *The Simpsons *Link: The Faces of Evil *Robot Chicken *Trampoline Audio *Elmo in Grouchland *WTF Bomb *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Cake is a Lie *FUUUU Rage *The Eric Andre Show *Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon *Super Mario World *Duke Nukem 3D *Dragon Ball Z *Yoshi Grill and Bake Mat commercial *Trance - 009 Sound System: Dreamscape *Super Weed World *The Three Bears *Link: The Faces of Evil *Hotel Mario *The Muppets *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *Sonic For Hire *Voltorb and Formspring *Spring Breakers *The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *DEATH BATTLE! *Wheel of Fortune *One-Winged Devil *Fall of the Scythe *Kings of Infinity *Shrek *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Youtube Poop Films Category:Movies